


Maybe

by Ruby Prism (rubyprism)



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyprism/pseuds/Ruby%20Prism





	Maybe

"You belong to me," whispered Roxis, his body wrapped around Vayne's, pressing him down into the sheets. "There's no escaping it."

"I don't want to escape. Unless you'd like me to struggle."

Gods, where had he gotten these ideas? Roxis was always surprised at how little innocence Vayne had when it came down to it. "No, it's better if you surrender willingly. It wouldn't be realistic if you tried to fake it. I know if you really wanted to escape, you would."

"But I don't," Vayne reminded him. "I really don't and I never would."

"I know," Roxis said, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You are too much my creature now. You wouldn't, because I've conquered you heart and soul."

Vayne shivered, and Roxis wondered, not for the first time, if the sheer intensity of the thoughts consuming him was so brilliant that Vayne could read them through their bond. He didn't need to speak out loud, or even form sentences, to communicate to his pacted Mana.

"Are you cold?" Roxis inquired, innocently.

"Not at all, between you and the fire."

"I'm an alchemist. I burn fires as hot as I can. To heat things up, and melt them down."

Vayne squirmed underneath him at the suggestion. "The way your lips move against my shoulder, so close..."

Roxis bit him.

"A-ah!" Vayne yelped, flattening his feline ears against his head.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" said Roxis. "Badly, that is?"

"No, it's fine. I'm very durable. You can be as forceful as you want."

Roxis almost laughed at that. Vayne made himself sound like a toy at times. Infinite possibilities! Durable, unbreakable, compliant... But durability wasn't what Roxis wanted. He wanted to see Vayne squirm in pleasure, not stoically suffering. "Do you like it?"

"Of course," said Vayne. "I'd rather you did. But maybe that's just because it's what you want... I can't tell, and that itself is kind of nice. Every time you feel... You don't even have to wish. You just have to want."

"My own desire, living in you." He bit down a little harder, testing, causing Vayne to hiss softly through his teeth.

Vayne's soft feline tail twitched against him. "Hah... that's intense, but good."

"You taste lovely, my dear," said Roxis, and nipped at his throat.

Vayne whimpered and clutched the sheet in his hands, his unsheathed claws gripping the fabric. "So predatory. I really feel like prey."

"Domesticated little thing." Roxis said, his voice humming low against Vayne's throat. "Wearing a collar because you're mine. I can't promise I'm so domesticated as that, myself."

Vayne pressed his body down into the blankets as if he could melt away into them, and Roxis grabbed the Mana's wrists, pinning them down in place. "You know, you're the most humanlike person I've ever been so close to..."

"I don't feel very humanlike at all," said Vayne, wrapping his soft, lushly furred tail around Roxis's leg. "That I'm the _most_ human... I hardly dare to imagine what she's like, the Mana of Light."

"Oh, you're not humanlike," said Roxis. "But that says something about the instincts I've evolved, my dear."

Vayne laughed nervously. "Instincts like that..."

"Indeed." Roxis nipped playfully at his ear. Vayne cried out and flicked his ear instinctively, brushing it against Roxis's lips a second time, only to be bitten again.

Vayne whined deep in his throat. "I wonder if she tolerates this."

"My little secrets. You ask too many questions. Seems like you're still a bit wild, kitty." Roxis scratched gently at Vayne's shoulder, a warning.

Vayne took a deep breath and retracted his claws. "Is that better?"

"Mm, that's right. Helpless kitty." He watched as Vayne's hands clenched and unclenched, and reflected that it was probably for the best. "Don't hurt yourself with your claws. That's for me to do or not."

The Mana whimpered pitifully and squirmed into the sheets. "Y-yes. It's up to you to decide."

"But I won't hurt you much." Roxis nuzzled Vayne's warm ear gently where he'd bitten it. "Because I love you far too much. I'll only make you feel pleasant."

Vayne flicked his ethereally soft ear gently against Roxis's cheek, a tiny whisk of silk and starlight. "I want whatever you want, Roxis... I want to grant your deepest desires. Anything that makes you feel good, that's what I want."

Roxis smiled. "I said I wouldn't hurt you too much and I would make you feel pleasant. I didn't say I wouldn't cause you any pain."

"T-that's true..." Vayne swallowed hard.

Roxis kissed Vayne's perfect, beautiful ear, savouring the warmth and gentleness against his lips. At Vayne's shiver, he nibbled on it gently-- and then bit down hard. Vayne jumped instinctively beneath him, arching his back almost violently enough to throw Roxis off-- gods, the boy was strong! But he wrapped his arms and legs about the smaller boy, trapping him in.

"You gave in to me," murmured Roxis, sliding his hands down Vayne's sides to rest them on his thighs. "I own you. Whether I hurt you or please you-- or do nothing whatosever-- the decision is mine alone. You can't do anything but beg for my mercy."

Vayne whined low in his throat. "Roxis... please..."

"Please what?" Leaning forward on one forearm, he ran a hand along the inside of Vayne's thigh, stopping just short of his crotch. "You seem to know what you want. For once. Hm?"

"Please, more..." The cry broke from Vayne's throat as if torn out of him. "I'm begging you..."

"Well, if you put it like that..." Delicately, Roxis stroked the crease between Vayne's thigh and crotch. "Maybe I will. Or-- maybe not, hmm?" He ran a fingernail down Vayne's inner thigh, causing the Mana to yelp in sudden pain.

"Maybe... hah, it's always maybe, with you..."

He scratched Vayne's thigh again, harder, with several fingernails. "That's right. And there's nothing you can do about it.

"But," he continued, drawing the back of his wrist softly up Vayne's thigh over the red marks he had left, "I love you so much I just might concede this time."

Vayne whimpered and stiffened further, his deep blue eyes widening in the intensity, as Roxis grasped him gently in one hand. He thrust his hips forward into Roxis's grip with a suddenness that made Roxis himself stifle a gasp. Oh, how Vayne wanted this...

"After all," he added, "you are mine."

Vayne's desire echoed through their pacted bond so strongly that Roxis thought he himself would come first, as the Mana whined and mewled under his grip. Roxis growled and let go momentarily to scratch his nails down Vayne's abdomen, leaving red welts behind that only caused Vayne to cry out more pleadingly, to moan more feverishly, to need more intensely when Roxis touched him again. At last, Vayne came, and Roxis with him, gripping the Mana desperately as his own back arched backwards, as he cried out wordlessly, in one moment of pure triumph.

He lay down on the sheets next to Vayne, heedless of their unsanitary condition-- something to worry about later-- and stroked Vayne's ear gently with his cheek, soft comfort against the sensitised spot. "I only cause you a little pain to make you feel more pleasant in the end. You are as safe as you could possibly be with me."

"Anything you do is good," insisted Vayne. "Whenever you touch my body, I feel like we're entwining deep inside, the way we're meant to."

"We are." The barrier between them was already the thinnest veil that Roxis knew of-- a Mana and his pacted, so close they were woven together in the most intimate parts of their souls. Their identities were separated only far enough that they could tell themselves apart most of the way. And at the fringes, even in the deep secret places where the spark of life stirred, their own selves blended and became as one.

"It's like you're plunging yourself into me," said Vayne, "with every touch, every scratch, even every word against my ear. I forget who I am. I lose myself in you... I dissolve in your hands, because you're making me yours with every tiny touch."

"Sometimes," murmured Roxis, "I think I'm coming apart into you. I feel like I'm unweaving myself, mixing into you slowly."

Vayne reached up to place a hand gently on Roxis's arm. "If you do come apart, it'll be safe. I'll hold you. And I'll be coming apart too, with you."

The ultimate transmutation. The perfect release. Now it was Roxis's turn to whimper. How badly he wanted, how vividly he dreamed, of the dissolution and reformation of his very self. It was not yet time, he reminded himself. There was still much to do. But someday... someday he and Vayne would mix completely, with everyone, with everything, all perfected. True unity. A completion like he'd never known...

Sulpher interrupted, "If only there were some bugs in here to catch or something. I may resort to pouncing on Roxis's hair just for something to do."

If Roxis could have hissed, he would have.

"Oh gods," Vayne said in a tone that bordered on _snapping_, "Sulpher, don't."

"Since when was he, or anyone, _my_ master?" the cat continued. "Even if you're so domesticated..."

"Roxis, I'm sorry about him. He can't help it, he's... you know, a cat."

"Cats," said Roxis. "I know." Centuries of being fed kitty treats from alchemists' cauldrons had evolved cats' intelligence, but hadn't made them compliant creatures. They were lucky they were irresistibly cute.

"You can't just pretend you aren't watching us together?" said Vayne. "No?"

Then again, Roxis thought as he glanced over and saw Sulpher chewing on his bootlaces, one had to wonder how evolved cats really were after all.

"I think," said Roxis, "much as I like cats, I prefer Mana as pets." Soft, compliant Mana... He looked down at Vayne's shining eyes, and could not resist the temptation to add, "Maybe."


End file.
